


front page

by psychiatrist_returning



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hidden Relationship, Love, President
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning
Summary: when you and josh are spotted out together, it’s published. how will your dad react to finding out that his daughter is dating his deputy.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Reader
Kudos: 5





	front page

All you wanted was to go out with your boyfriend. It was the weekend, you were off, and he only had to go in for about an hour. The date between you and Josh should’ve gone off without a hitch. But, of course, something had to go wrong. It was like any other date between the two of you, holding hands while walking through downtown D.C. 

And while you had begged your dad for no Secret Service detail, you were sure there was an agent trailing you at all times, but what are you going to do. Agents aren’t at liberty to share personal information. As often as your dad might beg. But, it did suck that people would recognize you, point at you, or ask for photos, but no one ever seemed to pay attention to that fact that you were constantly at someone’s side. Josh’s. 

You two would go out, but you stayed inside places, away from people, on the outskirts of crowds. Overtime, you had become quite good at it. Wanting a little more quiet time in your lives. A thing that both of you almost never had. 

Your outings had gone well until one day. 

There was a most definitely spoken rule, that politics was to never be brought up. Unless it pertained directly to something. So, the two of you would tell stories of your childhood, or you would tell silly stories from your job. And you would even tell ridiculous stories of your dad. That entire day was a dream. Josh was a dream. The next day was a nightmare. 

If you wake up to CJ banging on your door at 6:00 am, something is wrong. The loud knocking shook you from your slumber, you hastily sat up in bed, pulling the covers up as CJ barged in, “What the hell?” you exclaimed, “Can’t whatever this is wait?” 

“No it can’t, Skippy!” 

CJ was upset, her heels pounding into the floor as she walked up to your bed holding something, a few photos. She placed them in front of you, “What’s this?” 

You looked at the photos through your blurry eyesight because it was so early, it was you and Josh. Walking through DC, laughing at each other. And there were PHOTOS! “CJ,” you ran a hand through your hair, “I don’t know, I’m sorry.” 

“This is going to be a big story.” 

You nodded solemnly, CJ sat down on the side of your bed, next to you, eyes cast down toward the floor. “I’m sorry.” 

“I know you are, and I’m sorry I came in like this, I need to save my energy to yell at Josh.”

Your brow furrowed, “What did he do?” 

She shook her head, “Nothing really, I just enjoy yelling at Josh.” 

It was bound to happen, someone was going to snap a picture of the two of you and publish it. “How long have you two been together?” 

“About five months.” you shrugged. 

CJ’s eyes went wide, “C’mon, you never told anyone?” 

“Nope.” 

“Wow. Impressive.” she said sarcastically, and patted your hand. “Thank you.” 

All you did was smile tightly at her. Then the gravity of the situation surfaced. Your dad. He would kill you AND Josh. Josh quicker probably, and more painful. At least he would make sure yours would be painless. 

So, you decided that this morning would be a good morning to sleep in, just to avoid your family and all. 

~~~~

It was about 9:00 am when you heard it. You knew the story had broken. 

“What?!” you heard your dad, unmistakably, roar. Only seconds later did your door swing open, and your father stood in the doorway, fuming. “Y/N? What is this?”

You could tell from his voice that he was trying to come off as a calm father rather than the upset president he was currently. 

“Um, it’s a photo.” 

“Don’t be smart with me. That’s you and Josh isn’t it?” 

Your eyes went wide, “Yes, what is it?”

“Why are you two holding hands?” 

All you did was stare at him, frankly, terrified. “No reason?” 

“Does that have to relate to the fact that the headline is ‘Y/N Bartlet and Josh Lyman, spotted together!’” 

“Maybe?” 

“Maybe?! How long has this been going on?” 

You cringed as you hesitantly looked up at your dad, “Five months.” you whispered softly. 

“Five months!?” he cried out, “Y/N! Why Josh?” 

“I don’t know! He’s cute and really smart!”

“Trust me this is not his smartest mood as he’s going to be without a job soon.” 

You sat up in bed, furious, “He’s your deputy chief of staff!” 

“If I can find a new vice president I can find a new deputy!” 

“Dad! You’re being ridiculous! I’m an adult!” 

“And you’re my daughter!” 

“Dad.” you spoke softly. You watched as he took a few deeps breaths and sat nex to you. 

“I’m sorry, it’s a lot to find out that your daughter is dating your deputy in the paper. I’m happy if you’re happy.” 

“Thanks dad.” 

“I’m still going to kill him, though.” 

“DAD!”


End file.
